ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantic (2018 film)/Trailer Transcripts
Here are the trailer transcripts for Gigantic Teaser Trailer *(Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo, then fades to black. The trailer then fades in showing a galaxy where many stones featuring classic Disney scenes float to a vortex) *Announcer: There are many things that ordinary people can't do. No one has tired to bring classic stories from around the world to life. But there is one film company that succeeded what others can't. *(The Calling by TheFatRat plays as we zoom in towards some of the stones) *Announcer: From the beginning, the magic of Disney animation has taken us to the far horizons of our imagination. From the Circus of America, to the cities of Paris and New York City, and even various periods in history, we shared the experience we always remember. But there one project that millions of humans didn't expect to see the empire do, until now. The legend of Jack and the Beanstalk wouldn't be complete without magic beans. It wouldn't be special without a Beanstalk. *(We zoom in on a stone that features a beanstalk with a special dragonfly and a giant young girl, with a teenager climbing the huge plant) *Announcer: The world had thousands of tales to talk about, but only one has lived over a lot a decades, with many storytellers telling the story to a whole century of Childers. And now it's coming to life. *(The stones zooms out to the floating stones, as the screen enters the vortex. Then it cuts to black as we see the logo) *Announcer: The unforgetable adventure begins here. Gigantic. *(The trailer end with the text: Coming only to theaters 2018 with the logos fading at the bottom of the text) *Dragonfly: (quiet voice) You never got a Friend Like Me. Trailer 1 *(Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) *Announcer: This summer, The Walt Disney Pictures Proudly Presents. Our 57th all new full-length animated motion picture. Gigantic. It's the world's exciting beanstalk ride ever. A musical journey of mystery and wonder *Angelina: It's magical *Announcer: With Jack, his magic beans and some wonderful friends *(Jared Sandler voices Jack) Jack: Wow *Announcer: Princess Angelina, Daisy the Cow, Black the Crow, The Valiant Giant *(Jeffrey Tambor voices The Valliant Giant) Bring the Goose *Announcer: And the very powerful Dragonfly *Dragonfly: Did I hear someone says hard to make out. *Announcer: Don't miss the unforgetable musical entertainment. With the six songs from the academy award winning composer of Home on the Range and Tangled *Dragonfly: You never got a friend, You never got a friend, You never got a friend like me. *Announcer: Disney's Gigantic. Coming to theaters Summer 2018. Trailer 2 Video trailer *(Thunderclap sound) *Announcer: From Walt Disney Studios Home Video. Comes a story of a young man who found the magic beans. *Jack grabs the box. *Announcer: To grow a beanstalk. *Daisy: Moo. *Jack: It's gotta be hard to make out. *Dragonfly: Did I hear someone says hard to make out. *Jack: Is this the fly to help? *Dragonfly: Dragonfly, Not a fly. I'm doing the buzz thing. *Giant: Follow the trial. *Jack: I got an idea. *Daisy runs to a forbidden treasure *Jack: Daisy, No. *Jack grabs Daisy to getaway from the lava. *Fargo: Who are you? *Dragonfly: Your worst nightmare. *Announcer: Disney's Gigantic *Dragonfly: You're a hero. Well, sort of. *Announcer: Coming to video and DVD January 29, 2019! Category:Trailer Transcripts